Meg
Name: Meg Species: Human Height: 4'9 Eye Color: Blue Hair Style: Wavy Symbol: Eiffel Tower Favorite Color: Light blue Age: Possibly 13 Birthday: September 7 Love Interest: DJ Flask Most Likely to Say: "Bonjour, it's wonderful to me you." Least Likely to Say: "Leave me alone!" Gender: Female Physical Appearance Meg has long, wavy, bright, blonde hair, that falls to her waist. She wears a long, light blue, sleeveless dress that goes to her ankles. She wears light blue flats to match her dress, and a white, pearl necklace. Her skin is a pale color, and her eyes are bright blue. She has long eyelashes, and a mole underneath her right eye. Past Meg is a foreign girl from Paris. She was very happy in the city of lights, and never wished to be anywhere else, sadly, her wish of staying in France would not be reality. Her family moved to America for unknown reasons, and she enrolled in the nearest Skool. She made new friends, but still felt out of place, seeing as she was the only other European she knew. It was just her and her father when she moved here, but her father fell in love with the editor of Crop Circles Magazine, and the next thing she knew, she had a new, younger, sister Relationships Zim Meg and Zim speak often, but only because Zim wants to know more about the French and their customs, but Meg, doesn't always comply. She feels like she can't entirely trust Zim, due to the fact that he's an alien, and wants to destroy all mankind. They never seem to agree on anything, and argue constantly. Dib Meg found Dib slightly frightening at first, but soon afterwards, got to know him, and sympathized with him. She likes Dib, and often tries to help him with his problems. Dib hasn't told her yet, but she put two and two together and guessed that he liked Zay, so she always tries to help them get together. Gaz Meg and Gaz completely dislike each other, on account of one being perky and kind, and the other being gloomy and harsh. Gaz was the first one to insult Meg when she came to America, and Meg did not take it well. She got Gaz back the next day by removing the batteries from her GameSlave 2. Since then, the two have never gotten along. Zay Meg and Zay are wonderful friends, seeing as they both have commen interests. Zay has told Meg of her crush on Dib, so Meg likes to help her talk to him. Meg tells Zay about her hometown often, and Zay always listens to every word of it. Zay trusts Mer so much, that she revealed herself as and Irken, Meg found that wonderful. May Meg and May are sisters, May was born when Meg and her mother came to America. They don't always get along, but they love each other as siblings should. Meg will always defend her sister from the children who insult her, and will stand by her through thick and thin, but, Meg doesn't always approve in May's choice in friends. Jon Jon and Meg aren't very close, Meg usually tries yet best to avoid him, but seeing as he's always hanging around with her sister, it doesn't always work. She doesn't like Jon, she thinks that he is a bad influence on May, but Jon doesn't seem to care. Since her sister likes him, she tries her best to tolerate his, (in her opinion), ride behavior. Gem Meg and Gem like each other, and have similar interests. They both love, romance, and are kind to others, but Meg isn't very fond of the way Gen flirts with every boy she meets. She looks past that though, and tries to get to know the real Gem, the sensitive, kind, shy, caring, and sweet, Gen. Rae Once he saw her, Rae tried to woo her just like he does with every girl he meets, Meg ignored him. She thinks Rae is annoying, idiotic, and too flirtatious. Even though Meg tries to pay no attention to him whatsoever, he constantly bothers her with his remarks. Vix Meg isn't very find of Vix, she thinks he's too negative and hateful. She often tries to talk with him, and try to get to know him, but he pushes her away, just like he does with everyone else (Well, almost everyone :3). Meg thinks that deep down, there's some warmth underneath all of that cold and uncaring hatred. DJ Flask When Meg and DJ first net, he called her a, "Parisian beaut" and asked who she was, Meg answered in French, but then changed to English. DJ tried to reply, but mixed up some of the words. They began to talk more and more, and soon, Meg had grown very fond of DJ. She always misses him terribly when he's gone, and is filled with joy when he returns. Meg thinks that she and DJ have many things in commen, and that he understands her better than most of the others. Personality Meg is very optimistic, and tries to see the good in everyone, even if there is none. She can be a little harsh when you first meet her, but if you give her a little time, she'll warm up to you and be very kind. She refuses to cry in front of anyone, and when insulted, won't hesitate to fight back. She loves the night sky, and anything that glitters. Growing up in Paris, she loves romance. She is extremely good at archery, but is terrible at tennis and badminton. She loves puzzles, and anything that involves making you think outside of the box. She, overall, tries to be a good friend to anyone she meets. Trivia She was modeled after the American actress, Marylin Monroe. She took a liking to the American singer, Micheal Jackson when she came to the United States. When she gets very eager or excited she tends to switch from English to French. Phrases like, "Break a leg," or "Off your rocker," tend to mix her up often. She doesn't have a favorite restruaunt because she is open to trying all foods. She has never played a video game yet. She can play the piano quite fluently, but will always strive to do better. She always felt oddly out of place wherever she went, until she met DJ that is. She is captain of the Skool cheerleading team. She loves murder-mystery and puzzles. When she grows up, she dreams of being a concert pianist. She tends to revert to French when she is excited or shocked. She can be extremely modest most of the time. When she loves someone, she feels no one in the world can replace their spot in her heart. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Invader Gia's Pages Category:OC Category:Invader Gia's characters Category:Invader Gia